This invention relates generally to contact lenses, and more particularly to rigid gas permeable corneal-scleral contact lenses for reshaping the cornea of an eye on a temporary basis to treat visual acuity deficiencies, a process known as orthokeratology. The invention further relates to methods of designing and application of such lenses, and means of obtaining key measurements from the eye by the use of diagnostic lenses.